Juego de niños
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Dark LinkXLink. Zelda y Link son gemelos, hijos del rey de Hyrule. Y Ganondorf, el rey de las gerudo, intenta matarlos para poder gobernar ambos reinos. Otro intento de fic serio, pero fallé. Humor. Dejen reviews!
1. Capitulo 1

La familia real de Hyrule era quien controlaba la mayor parte de las tierras. Y como todo reino que anhelaba prosperidad, el rey y la reina esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su primogénito para fuese el siguiente en gobernar y continuar con las tradiciones familiar por todos los siglos siguientes.

Entoncs llegó ese esperado día. Los subditos del reino y la gente del pueblo rezaban para que naciera con bien el heredero al trono, mas la reina, antes de morir por fatiga, dio a luz a gemelos. Eso no fue lo peor, según se cuenta; pues el primero en nacer resultó ser una niña y los pocos minutos un varón.

El pueblo estaba conmocionado. La realeza siempre optaba por tener un solo hijo para evitar conflictos de poder entre los familiares; pero no sólo era eso, su próximo gobernante sería una mujer. Nunca habían sido gobernados por una mujer. Las reinas se trataban de un simple adorno para que la sala real se viese más bonita, pero siendo la pequeña la primogénita, tenía todos los derechos sobre Hyrule.

Al pasar los años muchos dejaron de preocuparse por eso. Aunque, a la edad de cinco años, ambos chicos comenzaron a ser educados de la misma manera para ser reyes. En realidad, bastaba con que sólo fuese la pequeña, pero había personas, incluso su propio padre, que no querían que llegase al trono e incluso alguna vez desearon que sucediera una desgracia para que el infante se alzara como rey. De hecho, hubo una conspiración por parte de la realeza para asesinarla cuando ella todavía era un bebé, sin embargo, el rey se tocó el corazón y al final no pudo hacerlo.

Pero no nos centremos en la princesa, no por ahora.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

-_ Link, ¿encontraste el pasadizo?_ – preguntó una niña rubia, mirando con cautela los dos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse de que ningún guardia los habría escuchado.

La niña llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro que le llagaba a las rodillas, y su corto cabello dorado lo traía suelto. Era su atuendo sencillo de los fines de semana.

- _Sí_ – contestó el chico triunfante. Él usaba una camisa, un short corto, y un gorro verde – _¿Ves, Zelda?. Te dije que este mapa que encontré entre las cosas de papá sería confiable –_

La princesa sonrió contenta.

-_ ¡Qué bien! –_ juntó sus manos, esperanzada - _Entonces, ¿esta noche, verdad?_ –

- _¡Claro!_ - cabeceó - _Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado si no queremos que alguien se dé cuenta que no estamos –_

- _Sí. Pero ya quiero salir de aquí y ver Market –_ dijo emocionada – _Además, quiero gastar mi propio dinero_ –

- _¡Y yo quiero ver monstruos y pelear con ellos!_ – exclamó simulando blandear una espada.

- _Ah, ¿no me digas que sigues con eso de ser un guerrero?_ – preguntó entornando la mirada – _Papá jamás te dejará_ –

- _Eso ya lo sé_ – desanimándose –_ Al menos déjame soñar, ¿sí?_ –

-_ Está bien, está bien_ – rió apenada – _Bueno, será mejor regresemos a nuestra habitación antes de que Impa o alguien nos eschuche... –_

- _¿Escuche qué?_ – cuestionó una voz femenina tras ellos. Los niños sintieron un escalofrió y se volvieron a mirar a Impa, su niñera, que les habló con ese tono autoritario que tanto temían –_ ¿No me digan que están planeando otra travesura?. El cocinero aún no se reponen de cuando le quemaron el pelo por meterle la cabeza al horno –_

- _Sólo queríamos saber si se quemaba igual que la bruja de Hansel y Gretel_**(1)** – dijo Zelda en su defensa y frunciendo el ceño.

-_ Es cierto. Ya le pedimos disculpas_ – secundó Link.

La mujer Sheikah suspiró.

- _Como sea. Un mensajero del Valle Gerudo les trajo unos obsequios por su décimo cumpleaños_ – comunicó mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-_ ¡Regalos!_ – gritaron los gemelos en unísono, y corrieron apresurados a la estancia donde se recibían a todas las visitas.

Al llegar allí vieron a una extraña mujer de piel morena y larga cabellera roja agarrada en una coleta alta. La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue hasta ellos.

- _Aww, ¡pero que cosas tan monas!_ – dijo agitando rápidamente los brazos, emocionada – _Nunca había visto gemelos. ¡Son tan tiernos!_ – los niños la miraron feo. Estaban hartos de comportamiento de las personas cuando notaban que éstos eran gemelos – _Me presento, sus majestades: Me llamo Nabooru, soy una mensajera del Valle Gerudo. Y...Ah, sí, casi lo olvido –_ de una bolsa sacó un par de cajas. Una era pequeña color plata y envuelta en listones rosas de distintos tonos y un moño rojo, la otra caja era café y sencilla, pero grande y con un liston dorado – _Estos son sus regalos de cumpleaños por parte del rey Gerudo, Ganondorf_ – se inclinó en una reverencia para dárselos.

Tomaron los regalos y comenzaron abrirlos con la misma ansiedad de cuando te tomas una Coca-Cola estando sediento.

-_ ¡Aaah! ¡Qué bonito!_ – exclamó Zelda algo sonrojada al ver que su obsequio era un anillo con un brillante diamante rosa.

- _Las joyas son las mejores amigas de las mujeres_ – comentó la gerudo con una gran sonrisa.

- _¡Genial! ¡Una espada!_ – alzó la espada y la contempló impresionado por bastante tiempo.

- _¡El rey Ganondorf estará contento de que les gustara sus regalo!_ – dijo Nabooru -_ ¿Sabes?_ – dirigiéndose a Link -_ Cuando el rey tenía tu misma edad deseaba ser el mejor de los espadachines, pero por ser el único hombre gerudo tuvo que ser obligado a ser nuestro gobernante_ –

- _¿Cómo es eso?_ – preguntó Zelda, confundida - _¿Los gerudos son sólo mujeres?_ –

-_ Ajá_ - la pelirroja asintió.

-_ ¿Entonces como le hacen para hacer bebés?_ – ahora preguntó Link con inocencia, así elevando más la curiosidad de su hermana.

- _¿Eh?... Este...jeje…-_ comenzó a reír nerviosa – _Eso…Ahmm…Eso lo sabrán cuando sean más grandes_ – dijo acariciando la cabeza del rubio. Link sintió un pellizco, mas no le dio importancia pensando en que la muchacha era algo brusca – _Bien, pequeños, ya debo marcharme_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Lo conseguiste?_ – preguntó el rey de las gerudos, impaciente, dando golpecitos con un dedo al brazo de su trono.

- _Bueno…No del todo. Sólo conseguí el cabello del príncipe_ – dijo Nabooru, un poco preocupada de que su rey se fuera a molestar.

- _Mhh…De acuerdo. Nos será de igual utilidad... ¿Y tienes alguna clase de información?_ –

- _Bueno, no sé si esto sea irrelevante o no pero: escuché a los príncipes decir que esta noche querían salir a explorar Market_ -

- _Oh, vaya. Ya veo. Al parecer los príncipes pensamos igual. Cuando era niño solía escapar de aquí de noche_ – se levantó de su asiento y fue con la gerudo para que ésta le entregara los mechones.  
Después se dirigió hacia una especie de altar que estaba detrás del trono. Y colocó el cabello en el centro.

- _Disculpe, señor. ¿Podría decirme el plan que tiene en mente?_ – preguntó con temor.

- _Ah, claro. El plan…Originalmente quería usar magia negra para hacerle algún Vudú a la princesa, pero no tenemos sus hermosos rizos dorados_ – dijo sarcástico – _Sin embargo... tenemos los de su hermano_ – pensativo –_ ¡Lo tengo! Crearé un doble del príncipe y lo haré matar a la princesa. La realeza se verá obliga a quitarlo del trono creyendo que él la mató. Para nuestra suerte, el rey de Hyrule ha estado enfermo muy de gravedad. Si llega a morir, y su hijo desterrado, no habrá nadie en el poder –_

- _¿Eso qué quiere decir?_ – preguntó sólo para confirmar sospechas.

- _Es fácil. En estos días he estado visitando al rey para proponerle la posibilidad de juntar nuestros reinos y convertirlos en uno solo. El muy necio quiere seguir siendo la máxima autoridad mientras que yo sólo sea el virrey. Me cree tonto, pero le hago pensar en que estoy de su parte para ganar su confianza. Y si mis planes funcionan como tal, podré ser yo quien goberne todo lo que mis ojos miren_ – dicho esto comenzó a reír como loco, luego como psicópata y después tal cual enfermo mental, un rato más y terminó por toser como si se le hubiera atorado un hueso en la garganta – _Demonios, debo dejar de fumar esa cosa..._ – olvidándose de esto, se volvió al altar, y posó sus manos cerca, sin juntarlas, así formando una esfera morada. Estuvo sosteniéndola en el aire un rato y después la dejó caer sobre los cabellos de Link.

Un brillo llenó la habitación, y al desaparecer, dejó ver a un chico idéntico al príncipe, aunque…

- _¿Qué?_ – exclamó sorprendido al ver a su creación –_ ¡Debí haberme equivocado en algo!_ –

El chico lo miró sin entender de qué hablaba.

Se suponía que debía crear una copia exacta de príncipe para poder llegar a cabo sus planes, sólo que el resultado fue, claro, un chico físicamente igual, pero… el cabello, la piel y los ojos eran distintos. Su cabello era de ébano negro, su piel tan blanca como una nieve de vainilla, y sus ojos rojos brillantes como un rubí (o una paleta de fresa n¬n).

-_ Oww, pobrecito. Está desnudo_ – dijo la gerudo con pena, y cubrió al niño con la capa con la cual ella se protegía de las tormentas de arena.

- _Nada de pobrecito_ – dijo Ganondorf, disgustado – _Ahora mismo me desharé de él y tendré que formar un nuevo plan_ – estiró el brazo e intentó acumular magia en su palma pero no pudo –_ Arg, usé demasiado poder para crearlo. No puedo hacer magia hasta que me recupere_ –

- Hmp, así que tú eres mi creador – dijo el niño de manera desafiante – _Pareces un perdedor_ –

-_ ¿Q-qué? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso a mí, al gran rey gerudo Ganondorf!_ – exclamó ofendido – _Como mi creación te ordeno que me tengas respeto_ –

- _Ah, claro…_ – entrecerró los ojos – _Dame algo de ropa y comida, y te adoraré como a un Dios_ – dijo sarcástico.

Nabooru se tuvo que tapar la boca para evitar reírse.

- _¡Eres un insolente!_ – estuvo a punto de golpearlo si no fuera porque la gerudo se interpuso.

- _Señor, no debería recurrir a la violencia. ¡Es tan sólo un pequeñín!_ –

- _... Tienes razón_ – dijo tranquilizándose – _Pero si sigue así lo castigaré con mano dura – amenazó con el puño alzado - Nabooru, quítalo de mi vista… Dale algo de tragar_ (ni que fuera un animal ¬¬)_, consíguele ropa y una habitación_ –

-_ ¡Sí, señor!_ –

- _¡Hey, espera!_ – dijo el pelinegro – _¿Eres tonto o qué? Has olvidado darme un nombre_ –

-_ Eres un clon, no necesitas nombre –_ contestó cortante.

- _Pues exijo uno –_

- _¡Está bien! Tendrás un nombre para que me dejes de molestarme… Nabooru, ponle nombre_ – luego de decir esto, salió de la sala del trono para ir al baño o qué sé yo dónde.

-_ ¿Eh, yo?_ – rascándose la cabeza – _Eeeh, pues, ¿que tal que, como eres el clon del príncipe Link, te llames "Dark Link"?_ –

- _Umm…De acuerdo. No sé lo que signifique ''Dark'' pero suena bien_ –

Un par de horas después.

Nabooru encontró ropa a la medida del clon: una camiseta y un short negro, y también un gorro negro que le pidió usar porque le pareció divertido vestirlo igual al principe.

- _A ver si entendí…-_ recapituló Dark Link con rostro aburrido – _¿Quieres que vigile a los príncipes, y que luego los mate cuando a ti se te dé la gana? –_

- _Exacto_ –

-_ ¿Qué me darás cuando lo haga?_ – preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- _Maldito interesado. No tengo porqué darte premios. Eres un súbdito mío; debes hacer lo que yo diga sin recibir nada a cambio_ - el pelinegro resopló molesto – _¡Ahora ve a hacer lo que te mandé! –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

-_ ¡Aah! Qué distinto se siente el aire del exterior. Es tan fresco –_ observó Zelda cuando ella y su hermano salieron del castillo por medio de un pasadizo secreto – ¡Mira, Link, las luces de la cuidad! –

- _Sí, las veo. Pero baja la voz. Hay guardias también aquí afuera_ –

Los gemelos siguieron caminado por el gran jardín, escondiéndose entre los arbustos para que nadie los descubriera.

Estaban un poco temeros porque nunca antes habían salido del castillo, mucho menos de noche. Era tanta su emoción por llegar ya a la cuidad que no notaban que alguien los seguía.

Dark Link los vigilaba tal y como el rey gerudo se le ordenó. Se aburría con sólo pensar en hacerle caso. Pero cuando iba a optar por marcharse e irse a otro lugar a divertirse, diciéndole luego a Ganondorf un montón de mentiras para que creyera que sí vigiló a los príncipes; algo captó su especial atención: ver la sonrisa de Link cuando éste y Zelda iban platicando y riendo en voz baja.

Sintió un ardor en sus mejillas a causa de ese gesto. Y un extraño temor se apoderó unos segundos de su cuerpo. Apenas tenía unas cuantas horas de vida, las emociones no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado aún.

Entonces una idea se cruzó por su mente: ¿Y si desobedecía a Ganondorf? Es decir. Aquel hombre no podía saber si su creació le hacía caso o no. Y Dark Link estaba tan aburrido, y el ruborizarse lo había hecho sentir tan… vivo, que quería acercarse a los príncipes por mera curiosidad.

Ya habían llegado a la cuidad. Pocas personas rondaban por las calles. Los gemelos no sabían que hacer, sólo miraron a su alrededor para toparse con rostros desconocidos y callejones oscuros. Se tomaron de las manos.

- _Ojalá pudiéramos escapar del castillo de día. De noche da mucho miedo_ – comentó Zelda poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, asustada.

Oyeron unos pasos cerca de donde estaban. Por un momento pensaron en que tal vez sería un ladrón, o quizás uno de esos asesinos nocturnos que matan por placer y que los iba a matar por…pues por placer. Pero no, no era eso. Se trataba de Dark Link que, sin preámbulos, se acercó a ellos mirándolos con un aire pensativo.

Los niños lo miraron sorprendidos, luego se miraron entre sí, después volvieron a ver al clon, luego vieron un perro, el perro ladró, se miraron entre sí otra vez y regresaron la vista con el chico. ¡Les era increíble ver tanto parecido entre ellos!

**Continuará...**

* * *

**(1)Hansel y Gretel -** Hermanos Grimm. Al final del cuento Gretel empuja a la bruja al horno porque ésta quería hacer lo mismo con ella, así que la bruja murió asada xD.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Reviews**  
**.Uchiha.** No te gusta el SasuNaru? Qué mal! u.u, a mí me fascina. Uy, Sí, Dark mola un montón xD. Ojalá sigas leyendo este fic como los otros n.n  
**Kuroe****Ryuuzaki.** Ah, sí, te recuerdo! Me has dejado varios reviews. Y bueno, me temo que por ahora sólo estoy siguiendo este fic y uno de Naruto u.u. Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste n,n  
**Rateka****…****Tai** xD. Sorry, está bien largo tu nick xD. Gracias por el review, amiga nwn, y perdona si tardé mucho en seguir el fic .  
-**Chesire-Cat-92. **ya continué nwn  
**-w-Vale-Chan-w-.** Seh, ya sé que escribo geneal (qué modesta soy xDu). La verdad no escribo tan acá, todavía me falta mucho que aprender sobre escritura, pero gracias nOn.  
**Angel-andromeda**. Sí! La pareja de Dark LinkXLink es muy bonita! No me canso de escribir sobre esta pareja! Por cierto, me halaga mucho que hayas leído ya mis fics n,n, espero que este fic también sea de tu agrado nwn

* * *

- _Link, ese niño se parece a nosotros_ – le murmuró Zelda algo alarmada - _¿Será que tenemos otro hermano?_ –

- _No. Puedo asegurarles que no soy hermano ni familiar de ustedes_ – aclaró Dark Link con simplicidad.

- _Entonces, ¿cómo es que te pareces tanto a mí?_ – le preguntó Link, acercándosele con curiosidad.

- _Se dice que todas las personas tienen un doble. Quizás ese sea nuestro caso_ – sonrió.

- _Tal vez tienes razón_ – también sonrió. Y estiró un brazo para tocar su cabello – _Pero tu cabello es negro…_- Darke se puso nervioso de tener a Link así de cerca – _Y tus ojos son rojos... Son bonitos_ –

- _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ – preguntó la rubia, con algo más de confianza.

- _Mi nombre es Dark Link, y me supongo que usted es la linda princesa Zelda_ –

- _Link, ¿oíste eso? Me dijo que era linda_ – se ruborizó y con las manos se cubrió las mejillas, después parpadeó un par de veces –_ Espera, te llamas casi igual que mi hermano menor –_

-_ ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que menor?. ¡Si nacimos el mismo día!_ – protestó mirándola feo.

- _Calla. Soy quince minutos mayor que tú_ – dijo con burla y sacó la lengua.

- _Díganme, ¿A qué se debe que los príncipes estén fuera de su gran castillo?_ - preguntó, en realidad, sin mucho interés, sólo para seguir con la plática.

- _Queremos ver el exterior_ – dijo Link – _Siempre hemos estado encerrados en el castillo. No nos dejan salir que por protección y cosas así –_

- _Es verdad –_ dijo algo desanimada - _Aunque a veces nuestra niñera nos cuenta maravillas sobre diferentes mundos, como sus culturas, costumbres, credos… –_ ilusionada _– Aah…, como me gustaría ver esos lugares_ – suspiró risueña.

-_ Claro, como el mundo es tan perfecto_ – probablemente ese comentario habría molestado a los príncipes si hubieran notado el sarcasmo.

Dark Link no conocía nada de nada, pero con el "padre" que le tocó, le parecía que el mundo estaba totalmente en su contra.

- _¡Oye!_ – dijo Zelda de pronto – _¿Qué tal si nos enseñas algunos lugares? Te lo agradeceríamos mucho_ –

- _¿Eeeeh?_ – se quedó sorprendido – _Pe-pero…yo_ - esto era algo inesperado. ¿Pero que podía decir: "Lo siento. No conozco el mundo. Acabo de ser creado para matarlos"? Ni modo que hiciera eso (si fuera así, este fic ya no tendría chiste u.u) – _No sé…_-

-_ Vamos. Por favor_ – suplicó Link, casi poniendo cara de perrito abandonado, cosa que el pelinegro no pudo resistir

-_ ¡De acuerdo! –_ los gemelos sonrieron complacidos – _Ay…¿Qué hice?_ – pensó nervioso.

- _Entonces, ¿nos muestras Market?_ – pidió Zelda juntando las manos.

- _Eh, pero…_ - entonces se le ocurrió una idea para zafarse de la situación - _¿Y si mejor mañana? Es que, ¿saben?, ahora tengo cosas que hacer…–_

- _Owww_ – se quejaron a la vez.

- _Está bien. Entendemos_ – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- _De acuerdo, al menos ya tenemos guía. Regresaremos al castillo. Pero te esperamos aquí, mañana, a la misma hora, ¿entendido?_ – dijo la niña con tono autoritario – _Nos vemos_ – dicho esto, tomó a Link de la mano y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su hogar.

Link volteó y se despidió de Dark Link agitando la mano que tenía libre, el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta, hizo lo mismo.

Y otra vez sintió algo raro en su pecho cuando los niños desaparecieron de su vista. Era soledad.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Cómo sé que no mientes?_ – preguntó el rey gerudo con bastante desconfianza.

- _Ah, ¿Por qué no me crees?_ – cuestionó enfadado y cruzado de brazos – _Ya te dije que sólo estuvieron fuera del castillo unos minutos. Es la verdad_ – Dark Link no mentía, simplemente omitió el detallito de que se les acercó para hablar.

- _Mhh…Te daré un margen de confianza porque pareces sincero_ – dijo más tranquilo – _¡Pero no me hables de "tú"! Tenme más respeto, mocoso –_

- _Dame dinero_ – dijo burlón mientras que se le dibujaba una sonrisa desafiante.

- _¡Largo de mi vista, o te hiervo en aceite!_ – exclamó amenazándolo con la mirada.

- _Ay, no aguantas ni una brom_a – dijo con la mirada entornada –_ Estás viejo_ – rió.

- _¡Que te largues! –_ el pelinegro salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo por tal gritote que Ganondorf pegó.

Siguió corriendo por todo el palacio gerudo hasta que en la vuelta de una esquina tropezó con Nabooru.

- _Ah, Dark. Cuidado_ – lo ayudó a levantarse del piso. Sin querer la gerudo lo había hecho caer – _¿Estás bien?_ –

- _Yo…eso creo, pero…_- se miró las manos, sentía unas punzadas tanto en ellas como en sus rodillas. Era una molestia indescriptible para él.

- _Se llama "dolor"_ – dijo adivinando su pensamiento – _Se siente feo, ¿verdad?_ – rió.

-_ Algo…-_ volvió a verla –_…Eres diferente a Ganondorf. Tú no me tratas mal_ – dijo de manera cortante. No intentaba ser grosero. Pero su creador y ella eran las personas más cercanas que conocía, así que se le hacía bastante raro que la mujer no fuera igual de loca-psicópata-enferma mental que Ganondorf.

-_ ¿Ah? Pero yo nunca le haría daño a un niño tan lindo como tú_ – luego de ésto, se agachó para abrazarlo tan fuerte hasta dejarlo sin aire.

-_ Está bien. Ya entendí… ¡Ahora suéltame!_ – gritó Dark Link a la vez que luchaba por zafarse de los brazos de la pelirroja. Y tomó mucho aire cuando Nabooru por fin lo soltó.

- _Oops, lo siento. A veces soy demasiado afectuosa_ – dijo mientras que le resbalaba una gota estilo anime de la cabeza y se rascaba la mejilla derecha – _¡Ay, que tonta soy! Por mi culpa estás herido_ – comentó al ver que una de las rodillas del niño estaba rasgada – _Ven. Acompañame a mi recamara que ahí tengo un botiquín_ – y antes de que Dark Link pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja lo cargó y lo llevo corriendo a hasta su habitación.

Lo sentó en una silla cerca de su cama, y buscó desesperadamente un trapo y una botella de alcohol.

-_ ¿Qué haces?_ – preguntó curioso.

-_ Te voy a curar_ – colocó alcohol en el trapo.

- _¿Y qué es eso rojo que me sale de la pierna?_ –

- _Es sangre_ – puso el trapo sobre su rodilla. El pelinegro cerró los ojos de golpe, trató de no emitir sonido mas no pudo evitar un quejido de dolor.

- _Sé que arde, pero, descuida, esto hará que no se te infecte_ – dijo sonriendo.

El chico se le quedó viendo un rato. Definitivamente le agradaba mil veces más Nabooru que Ganondorf. Además, sentía que ella era una persona de plena confianza.

-_ Nabooru, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_ –

- _¿Un favor?_ – quitó el trapo y luego lo volteó a ver – _¡Claro! ¿Qué tipo de favor?_ –

- _…Quisiera que me enseñaras cosas –_

-_ ¿Cómo qué cosas?_ – preguntó algo desconcertada.

-_ Lo que sea que me haga parecer un chico normal_ –

- _Ah, me parece bien que seas estudioso ¿Pero, y eso?_ – dijo extrañada. Era algo inusual que un ser creado de magia quisiera conocer el mundo.

- _Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no decirle nada a nadie?_ – bajando la voz.

- _Por supuesto_ – animada – _¡Soy muy buena guardando secretos! Cuéntame lo que quieras que yo mantendré la boca cerrada_ –

- _Ayer no sólo vigilé a los príncipes, también me acerqué a hablarles –_

- _Oh. No debiste hacer eso…-_ preocupada –_ Pero, ¿verdad que son muy lindos? –_

-_ Sí…sobre todo el príncipe_ – esto último lo murmuró. Nabooru escuchó, pero no hizo comentarios sobre eso para evitar incomodarlo.

-_ Eh…y, dime, ¿de qué hablaste con ellos?. ¿Se sorprendieron al verte? –_

- _De nada importante, y sí. Se sorprendieron mucho….El problema es que creen que soy un niño corriente, y me pidieron que les mostrará Market hoy por la noche –_

- _Ya entiendo. Si te empiezan a preguntar cosas no sabrías qué contestarles….De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Sólo no te encariñes con ellos, ¿sí?_ – dijo seria – _Uno de estos días tendrás que matarlos; te dolería mucho tener que hacerlo_ –

- _¿Qué me dolería?_ – preguntó sin saber de qué hablaba.

- _Ay…, ojalá nunca tengas que saberlo_ – con la pena con la que contestó, el chico prefirió dejar de preguntar.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Vamos, Zelda. Dark ya debe haber llegado antes que nosotros_ – quiso gritar para apurar a su hermana, pero no lo hizo sabiendo que algún guardia podría oírlo.

- _Espérate. Aún no es la hora acordada. No te preocupes_ – dijo tranquila, a diferencia de Link que, extrañamente, tenía unas enormes ganas de ver al pelinegro. Mientras, ella caminaba de lo más lento posible.

-_ Vaya. Sí que tienes prisa en verlo, ¿eh?_ – dijo, y luego río con timidez – _¿No será que Dark te gus…? –_

-_ ¡Zelda!_ – exclamó en voz baja, mirándola feo…, y algo sonrojado.

- _¿Qué?_ – frunció el ceño – _Ach…Vi como te miraba ayer y como tú lo mirabas a él_ – le apuntó con el dedo índice de manera acusadora _– Admítelo, te G-U-S-T-A_ – dijo como si de una experta en deletreo se trataea. Link se ruborizó más.

- _Déjame en paz_ – se cruzó de brazos y enchuecó la boca como puchero. Zelda comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Un guardia al escuchar las risas fue a ver que pasaba. Por suerte los chicos se dieron cuenta y alcanzaron a correr sin ser descubiertos. El guardia pensó en que quizás había sido una ardilla.

- _Uff…pasó el peligro_ – dijo la niña dando un suspiro de alivio – _Como te iba diciendo…-_ regresó al tema – _Deberías darle un beso_ –

-_ ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué?_ – preguntó algo confundido.

- _¿Recuerdas cuando vimos al chef real y a una de las sirvientas besándose?_ – el rubio asintió – _Le pregunté a Impa que porqué se estaban besando, ella me dijo que cuando dos personas se gustan se dan besos –_

-_ ¡Basta! Apenas si lo conozco… –_

- _Ay, Link. ¡No seas tonto! –_ posó las manos sobre su cintura – _Cinco minutos son más que suficientes para sentir atracción por alguien, y cuando sientes atracción por una persona significa que te gusta –_ dijo como si sonara muy obvio.

-_ ¿Y tú como sabes sobre esas cosas?_ – preguntó desconfiado.

- _Soy mujer, con eso te digo todo. Además, Dark parece ser un buen chico –_

Ya se encontraba Dark Link sentando cerca de la fuente de agua, fue ahí donde los gemelos lo conocieron y citaron la noche anterior. Llegó antes porque no quería quedarse ni un minuto más en el palacio gerudo por miedo a que Ganondorf se diera cuenta que éste, antes de irse, quemó una alfombra al descubrir el fuego.

- _Buenas noches, Dark_ – saludó la princesa. El pelinegro se levantó y se inclinó con educación, ella hizo lo mismo.

-_ Hola, Dark…–_ saludó con pena.

Zelda le hizo una especie de seña al rubio con la mirada, incitándolo a hacer algo. Link la volteó a ver con cara de "No molestes", pero Zelda puso cara de "Atrévete", y Link puso cara de "Bueno, está bien" resignado…Sí, estos actos de mímica no tienen mucha lógica, pero los gemelos tienen transmisión de pensamientos o algo así.

Link se acercó al pelinegro y le tomó de las manos. Despué le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda. Dark Link se sorprendió por eso, aunque le agradó sentir la calidez de los labios del rubio rozando su piel. Ambos se sonrojaron, incluso Zelda que veía encantada la escena.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Perdonen, perdonen! No había podido seguir el fic porque estu****ve en exámenes u.u, pero ya aquí traigo el capitulo 3 n.n**

**Reviews:  
-w-Vale-chan- **Al parecer Dark estuvo curioseando por el palacio, y al ver una bola de luz le dio curiosidad y…bueno, ¿cómo iba a saber el pobre que era fuego? xD. Y seh, como le gusta molestar a Ganondorf xD.  
**Tai. **Lemon? O.O. Sí, por favor, Tai, no me pidas eso ;.;. De por si batallo para hacer lemon entre adultos, me dará un paro cardiaco antes de hacer un lemon shota T.T…Aunque…bueno, si este fic va bien, cuando Dark y Link estén mayorcitos, es probable haya lemon ;D.  
**Neko Rheeid. **Sí, Zelda fan de Yaoi! Yay x3. Aww…qué mala eres ;.;  
**VeroUchiha**. Sí! Link es muy mono, desearía tener uno ú.u. Gracias por el review n,n  
**-Chesire-Cat-92**. Nah, dudo que Ganondorf se pueda volver más loco de lo que ya está, aunque puede que sí o.o! Y sí, los gemelos tienen transmisión de pensamiento. No importa que tan rara sea la mueca que hagan, siempre se entenderán xD.  
**SilveR liTtle Wolf**, Kyaa, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics n.n. ¡Y como me halaga que mis fics te hayan inspirado! Por cierto, cuando hagas el fic me dices para leerlo nOn.

**Shiroi**** Tsukiyomi. **Gracias por este review y por el que me dejaste en Kiss 2, y pus…aún no sé cuando voy a poder seguir Kiss 2, lo siento u.u, pero por ahora está este xDU.

**Terc****er cap.**

Tenían rato dando vueltas por Market. Por ser de noche, varios de los establecimientos estaban cerrados pero, para suerte de ellos, algunas casas de juegos seguían abiertas. Jugaron "tiro al blanco", Link y Dark Link casi lograron la máxima puntuación a pesar de ser la primera vez que jugaban. Zelda sólo los observaba y les echaba porras, no le gustaban ese tipo de juegos.

Cuando sintieron hambre, la princesa eligió un restaurante. El establecimiento no era fino, era sencillo, pero el habiente de ahí dentro era hogareño y muy acogedor, y, a pesar de ser de la realeza, no les incomodo lo pobre, económicamente hablando, del lugar. Algo curioso, las camareras estaban fascinadas con ellos porque pensaban que eran trillizos, hasta les regalaron dulces y los atendían en todo (como era de noche no había mucha clientela a quien más atender); y no se dieron cuenta que tenían enfrente a los príncipes. La realeza era tan estricta con eso de la seguridad, que el pueblo no podía conocer el rostro de los herederos hasta que éstos llegaran a su mayoría de edad.

Al principio Dark Link no sabía que hacer con la comida. Anteriormente ya había probado alimentos, pero le era difícil diferenciar que cosas se podía comer y cuales no, así que primero vio que comían los príncipes y luego las probaba.

- _Dark, no nos has dicho…-_ se limpió la boca con una servilleta – _¿En dónde vives?_ – preguntó curiosa.

-_Pues…-_ dudó un poco pero se decidió a decirles – _vivo en el Valle Gerudo_ –

- _¿En el Valle Gerudo?_ – repitió Link algo confundido – _Qué raro. Una mujer nos dijo que ahí no había hombres, mas que el rey –_

- _Es cierto_ – dijo Zelda. Y los gemelos se le quedaron viendo pensativos, esto lo puso algo nervioso.

- _Eeeh, bueno…-_ entonces se le vino una brillante respuesta - _Pues dijo la verdad: el rey Gerudo es el único hombre, yo aún soy un niño –_

- _Oh, eso tiene sentido_ – dijo Zelda, convencida de la respuesta.

- _Niños, ¿no quieren un postre?_ – preguntó la camarera que los atendía. Se trataba de una joven pelirroja y cándido ojos azules, y ya se había presentado con ellos con el nombre de Anju _– Tenemos chocolate caliente y pastelitos_ –

- _¡Yo quiero pastel!_ – no tardaron en decir Link y Zelda a la vez.

- _Dark, ¿también quieres pastel?_ – preguntó Link, sonriéndole tiernamente (Link es más dulce que un pastel n¬n). El pelinegro se ruborizó levemente y contesto con timidez:

- _No, yo no. Gracias…_ – ya se sentía satisfecho por la comida.

Un par de minutos después, la camarera llegó con los pastelitos.

- _Dark, deberías tan siquiera probar el pastel_ – comentó la princesa – _Está riquísimo. ¿Quieres? Te doy del mío –_ Dark Link iba a negarse pero Link habló primero.

- _No. Yo le doy del mío_ – tomó un pedazo de pastel con su tenedor y se lo acercó al pelinegro – _Abre la boca_ – el chico obedeció – _¿A que está bueno?_ – éste sólo cabeceó porque aún tenía la comida en la boca.

- _Chicos, regreso en un momento. Iré al tocador_ – dijo Zelda antes de bajarse de la silla – _Estarán solos un rato…-_ sonrió y los miró de manera pícara, como diciéndoles "aprovechen que no estoy para…", Link entendió y alcanzó a mirarla feo antes de terminar la oración. (recordemos que los gemelos tiene poderes mentales o algo así).

Pasaron algunos segundos para que Dark Link se atreviera a preguntarle algo a Link.

- _Umm…Link –_

_- ¿Sí, Dark?_ – contestó rápidamente.

- ¿_Qué fue aquello?_ – preguntó con pena. Link lo miró haciendo una mueca de confusión, pero intuyó sobre qué preguntaba – _Me refiero a cuando pusiste tus labios en mi mejilla… –_

- _Bueno…, eso fue un beso_ – contestó un poco ruborizado, y mirando hacia otro lado por vergüenza.

- _¿Un…beso? ¿Y porqué me diste un beso?_ – preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

- _Eeh…Es que…Cuando le das un beso a alguien es porque…-_ se quedó callado por cuestión de segundos, pensando en lo que diría – _es porque te agrada_ –

- _Tu hermana no me ha dado un beso, ¿no le agrado? –_ dijo algo desanimado.

- _No, no. Claro que le agradas_ – agitó velozmente las manos mientras le caía una gota estilo anime _– Es sólo que…, un beso, se le da a una persona que sea especial para ti_ – agachó la cabeza bastante apenado, porque sabía que con esas palabras prácticamente se estaba declarando.

- _Ah, entiendo_ – sonrió entre dientes, y se inclinó hacia el rubio para también darle un beso en la mejilla.

- _Ejem…no pretendo ser inoportuna_ – dijo Zelda, apareciendo así de la nada, es decir: que no se dieron cuenta a la hora de que está regresó del tocador, y eso que la vista de su mesa daba al servicio (Es que estaban bien entretenidos u.u) – _Sólo que acabo de recordar que teníamos una invitación para Dark, ¿Lo recuerdas? –_ dirigiéndose a Link.

_- Aah…Es verdad_ – dicho esto, comenzó a esculcarse los bolsillos, y sacó un carta color café claro – _Toma _– se la dio al pelinegro.

- _Es la invitación para la fiesta de nuestro décimo cumpleaños, es mañana después de medio día –_ aclaró la princesa _– Será una fiesta de disfraces, así que no olvides llevar una mascara ¡Ni se te ocurra faltar! _– amenazó. La princesa era un poco caprichuda.

_- ¿Irás, verdad? _– le preguntó el rubio, con ojos de suplica.

_- Cl-claro. Estaré ahí_ – contestó nervioso. Los gestos de Link le parecían tan lindos que, probablemente, jamás se atrevería negarle algo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Vamos. Levántate, debilucho_ – exclamó el rey Gerudo, acercando la punta de su espada al cuello del pelinegro, quien estaba rendido en el suelo ya cansado de tanto entrenamiento.

- _¿Debilucho, yo?_ – replicó el niño, ofendido – _¿No será que tú eres más fuerte que yo, y que, además, pesas como 200 kilos como para yo poderte mover? ¡Baja de peso!_ –

_- ¿Insinúas que estoy gordo?_ – gritó Ganondorf, dejando su espada para "discutir civilizadamente" con Dark Link.

_- ¡No insinuó nada. Te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Gordo!_ – se levantó del suelo.

- _Pues para tu información, estos kilos son puros músculos, músculos que tú nunca tendrás _– lo señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo índice.

- _Qué bueno_ – fingió alivió – _No quiero parecer un cerdo gigante como tú –_

_- ¡Repite eso, mocoso, y ya verás que pasa!_ – advirtió, a la vez que se le hinchaba la vena.

- _… ¡Cerdo gigante!_ – volvió a decir, sonriendo de manera burlona.

_- ¡Ya me colmaste la paciencia!_ – enseñó el puño cerrado, y luego lo abrió para darle una colleja (zape xD) al pelinegro.

_- Ay, ay…duele_ – se quejó a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza.

_- Haber sí así me sigues molestando, mocoso_ – se cruzó de brazos.

- _¿Me llamó, señor?_ – preguntó la Gerudo luego de entrar al cuarto de entrenamiento y hacer una reverencia.

Ja, "cuarto de entrenamiento", en realidad usaban para entrenar el mismo cuarto donde estaba el trono. No, no, el baño no; digo el trono del rey.

- _Nabooru, necesito que vayas ahora mismo al Dominio Zora, y trata de convencer al Rey Zora de unírsenos. Ofrécele lo que quiera, incluso tierras si es necesario –_

_- Entendido, señor –_

- _Ah, y llévate al mocoso contigo para que aprenda negociar o algo, que no lo quiero aquí quemando cosas –_ miró feo al pelinegro.

- _Fue un accidente_ – se defendió de cuando quemó la alfombra de la estancia.

Tenían poco de haber salido del Palacio Gerudo. Dark Link se dedicó a mirar el paisaje de las praderas de Hyrule sobre la carreta, guiada por Nabooru y tirada por dos caballos negros.

_- ¿Ya llegamos?_ – preguntó después de bostezar.

- _No, aún no_ – contestó Nabooru algo irritada.

Cincos segundos después.

_- ¿Ya llegamos?_ – preguntó de nuevo.

- _No _– respondió molesta.

Otros cincos segundos.

_- ¿Ya llegamos?_ –

- _¡Qué no! _– gritó un poco histérica. Dark Link la miró sin quitar la cara de "estoy aburrido", y luego río.

- _¿Ya llegamos? –_

_- Ay, Dark, antes de que me den ganas de pegarte, mejor cuéntame que hiciste ayer con los príncipes –_ dijo dando un suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse. El pelinegro tenía diez minutos haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

_- Pues…el príncipe me dio un beso –_

_- ¿Qué?. ¿Cómo? –_ volteó a verlo, incrédula – _¿Te-te besó en donde?. ¿En la boca? –_

_- No, en la mejilla – _

_- ¿Y tú que hiciste?_ – preguntó un poco preocupada.

- _También le di un beso_ – dijo ruborizándose.

La pelirroja se quedó callada, y sintiendo pena por Dark Link. No quería que éste se llegara a enamorar de Link, porque sabía que podría ser terrible para él tener que matar al rubio, y sufriría a causa de eso.

- _Nabooru, __¿Se puede besar en la boca?_ – preguntó con interés.

Ya que llegaron al Dominio Zora…

- _Dark, yo entraré sola a hablar con le rey Zora ¿Está bien?_ – el chico asintió – _Bien. Mientras ve a dar una vuelta o algo _– al terminar de decir esto le acarició la cabeza.

Unos guardias zoras le abrieron paso, quitando sus lanzas, a Nabooru para poder pasar por el portal que lleva a la cámara del rey Zora.

El pelinegro veía sorprendido a la raza Zora. Hasta ahora sólo conocía a los Hylian, y por eso le parecía demasiado extraño ver peces humanizados, aunque también veía impresionado el lugar donde vivían. El Dominio Zora era una pequeña cuidad construida detrás de una gran cascada, es decir que el lugar por dentro estaba constituido de agua, pequeñas cascadas, y algunas superficies de roca.

_- ¿Príncipe Link?_ – Dark Link se giró a ver quien había nombrado al rubio - _Umm…Tú no eres Link_ – dijo una chica Zora al darse cuenta de la diferencia entre los chicos –_ Te parece mucho a él –_

- _¿Tú quién eres, y cómo es que conoces a Link? –_ preguntó, desconfiado.

_- ¿No sabes quién soy? –_ dijo notablemente ofendida – _Soy Ruto, la princesa y próxima reina de los zoras. Y conozco a Link porque he ido a sus fiestas de cumpleaños de él y Zelda, y ellos han venido a las mías. Y obviamente iré a su fiesta este año. Pero, a ti jamás te había visto, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Acaso eres un hermano o familiar perdido?_ –

- _Mi nombre es Dark Link. Y no, no soy ningún familiar de ellos. Sólo me parezco al príncipe –_

- _Ya veo. Pero…aww… Cuando te vi creí que eras Link_ – se quejó – _¡Sólo puedo verlo una vez al año! Seguro el pobrecillo me extraña_ – le brillaron los ojos mientras se sonrojaba.

_- ¿A…a que te refieres?. ¿Qué tienes que ver con él?_ – preguntó, y se mordió el labio inferior, imaginando la respuesta de la chica.

- _Es que…-_ Ruto rió apenada – _Tengo la esperanza de que, cuando seamos mayores, el príncipe Link y yo podamos casarnos –_

_- ¿"Casarnos"? ¿Qué significa eso?_ – la princesa zora lo miró incrédula por no saber el significado, pero no le importo explicarle.

- _Mira, cuando dos personas se casan es porque se gustan y se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho, y casándose se unen para toda la vida_ – dijo como si de un cuento de hadas (o Disney 6.6, xD) se tratara.

- _¿Tú le gustas a Link? _– hacer esta pregunta lo hizo sentirse incomodo. Sentía punzadas en el pecho por las palabras de la chica; pero no era dolor, no como el que sentía en su rodilla lastimada…era un dolor distinto. ¿Celos?

- _Yo…_- la chica agachó la mirada – _creo que no_ – extrañamente, Dark Link sintió un gran alivio por esa respuesta – _Pero le gustaré_ – dijo animándose – ¡_Es más! En la fiesta le daré el Zafiro de los Zora, ¡así estaremos comprometidos! –_ el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

- _Lo siento, princesa. Me temo que no puedo dejar que haga eso_ – dijo con un tono amenazante en su voz.

- _¿Por qué no?_ – preguntó curiosa. El pelinegro se sonrojó un poco.

- _Eh… ¡Porque no!_ –

La princesa se puso un dedo en la barbilla, y estudió la reacción del niño. Un sexto sentido le dio una inesperada respuesta.

_-… ¡Te gusta Link!_ – gritó de pronto, y señalando acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

- ¿_Qué, qué?...No ¡Claro que no!_ – exclamó con el rostro totalmente rojo. En realidad no estaba muy seguro si Link le gustaba. No sabía si el hecho de que se pusiera nervioso, sintiera un ardor en sus mejillas, y se le revolviera el estómago con sólo pensar en él fuera que le gustara.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap n.n**

**Y…quiero hacerles una pregunta un tanto delicada… ¿Les gustaría ver Yuri en el fic? .o.**

**El Yuri sería entre Zelda y Sheik (obviamente mujer). Hago la aclaración sobre el sexo que tendría Sheik en este fic porque, muchas personas y yo tenemos la teoría de que Sheik es hombre…por lo menos en el juego y manga de Ocarina of Time, porque en el Brawl ya lo pusieron como chica xD.  
Espero su respuesta u.u**


End file.
